


197 - Hostel Meetings in the Early Days

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompts “one where Van meets a girl and at first they’re just friends and she always goes away when he smokes because she hates it and then Van finds out she has asthma and sees how she struggles breathing and quits smoking because of her?” and “i had a dream last month where a young van who was just starting catfish and was around 18 stayed at a student hotel i worked at, and i thought it would maybe make a good fic prompt?”





	197 - Hostel Meetings in the Early Days

People always said you should find a job where your skills and traits were a benefit. Your innate self needed to be useful, rather than something to be hidden. They also cited the cliché of finding something that makes you want to get out of bed. You'd just invested in a thick, fluffy mattress topper though. There was not a lot that would make you want to get out of bed, but you knew what they meant. Surprisingly, you found the perfect job early on in life. You did work experience at sixteen at a hostel in town. You spent the two weeks washing clothes and wiping down tables, but you loved it. When you turned eighteen, you went back and asked for a job. A year later, you were still in love with it.

The hostel's proximity to a bunch of music venues meant that a lot of the people that came through were young musicians. Messy by nature, but amazingly cool and kind, you liked making them tea and listening to their stories. You were organised enough to be able to run the front desk, but you liked having a few minutes to yourself too, so you never caused a fuss when asked to go do the washing. Some of your best friends were made there, and it would also provide the setting for meeting the absolute love of your life.

Catfish and the Bottlemen were playing across the road on a Friday and Saturday night. They'd open for Friday's band, and had enough faith in themselves that people would come see them headline if they booked the next night too. Taylor, your manager, said it was a cocky move, but as you both sat at the desk reading about them, you came to the conclusion that they probably weren't wrong.

They didn’t have a manager. It was just the four of them driving themselves around the countryside playing to as many people as they could. It was a D.I.Y. work ethic you appreciated, and they were certainly more punk like that than a lot of the other bands that had come through the doors. They arrived at lunchtime on the Friday in a mess of dirty clothes, fuzzy hair, and warm handshakes.

You liked them instantly. When you put a pot of tea in front of them and found some throw blankets, they were in absolute awe of you. The singer, a skinny kid named Van with a mop on his head and chewed up nails, looked like he could not believe it was free. 

"Seriously?! Thanks, love. This is class!" he said, chuckling at the end as he dunked a sugar cookie into his cup. His humility was obvious, and the fact that his band clearly loved him so much spoke volumes. 

You were loading the dishwasher when Van came in, carrying the tray of empty cups. He put it down on the bench. 

"Thanks, mate," you called. When he lingered, leaning against the bench, you looked over. "You okay? Are you hungry? I can make a sa-"

"No, no! Fuck, you're a sweetie pie. Um, no. Thank you though. I just... Got a few hours to kill before we gotta head over to the venue. Anything we should go check out?" 

"Um... Yeah. Just down the road is a really cool antique store. It's got old vinyl and a bunch of really weird shit. I collect old salt and pepper shakers, and they've always got loads of new ones. I love it. And... If you walk to the main street there's a few good pubs, could have a drink,"

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you later then. Thank you for the tea and everything," Van said, knocking his knuckles against the kitchen island twice. You nodded and turned back to the dishwasher. 

... 

You were sitting at the front desk when they came crashing back to the hostel.

"Found the pub then?" you asked, watching the odd one out give the curly haired one a piggy back ride up the stairs to the bedrooms. The drummer quietly trailed behind them. Van stood at the desk. 

"Nah. Just how they are all the time. Went to that old shop but. And look!" he said, and pulled a small paper bag from the inside of his jacket. He handed it over and nodded when you looked at him for instruction. "For you." You unwrapped the tissue paper. An antique salt and pepper shaker set. Little crocodiles with spiky backs, hugging tight. You didn't have anything like it. 

"You got these for me?" you asked him, grinning. He nodded and smiled wide when he saw you were happy. A look of pure pride. 

"You know, 'cause you said... Anyway. Just saw them and they were dead cute and stuff but kind of still... bit tough. That's how you seem." Before you could say anything else he was stepping away from the desk. "Uh, I better go see what the lads are up to. I'll see you later," 

"Yeah... Thank you. They're perfect. And um, we serve dinner on Friday nights, so if you wanna come down around 6 there'll be food in the dining room," you called out as he awkwardly walked backwards up the stairs. 

…

They came down for dinner, and again Van couldn't comprehend the premise of free food. It wasn't technically free, as they paid for it when they checked in, but the lack of cash in hands made it appear free. Van beamed and told you he loved curry and made an effort to find out who had cooked it and go and thank them. The room was filled with students, backpackers and drifters, but he was the only one that helped collect dishes left behind on the tables. Most people stacked theirs in the provided trays, but not all. Van followed you around and helped carry it back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," 

"All good, love. I'm just gonna pop out for a smoke. Did you maybe wanna come?" 

"Ah, actually, my shift is over so I've gotta go sign out and stuff," you replied. You just didn't want him to see you die of an asthma attack. The night staff were making their way into the kitchen to take over with the cleaning. Van frowned but nodded. 

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess?" 

"Yeah. Good luck with your show tonight," you said as you left him to use the back door to escape to his smoke. 

…

Meeting friends for drinks, you walked past the front of the pub and went to move inside. 

"Hey! Y/N!" a voice called. You turned to see Van half-jogging from where his band and new friends were to greet you. He had a smoke in one hand and pulled you into a hug with the other. You coughed once and he stepped back. "Fuck, sorry. Too close. Forget that not everyone is constantly suckin' these things down like me. Anyway. Hi!" 

You could feel the tiny amount of smoke you'd inhaled getting ready to launch a coughing fit. "Hey. I've gotta meet people. Come say hi later or something, yeah?" you quickly said, your voice forced. He looked confused but nodded and watched you go inside. 

In the bar, you pushed through people and quickly escaped out the back and into the beer garden. It was only marginally better than inside. Inhaler out, you sucked in until you could breathe. 

"Fuck, Y/N. S'not even midnight. What's got you all worked up?" Addie said, handing you a glass of water. She'd seen you come in and followed you outside. 

"Smokers," you replied, sucking in again and finally feeling the fire in your chest die down. 

You stayed inside for most of the night, catching glimpses of Van through the windows. Obviously, he knew you'd not gone anywhere, but he seemed apprehensive about coming and saying hi, like you'd requested. 

"Who ya watching?" Addie asked, leaning in close. You sat up straight and looked at her. Before you could say 'nobody' she spoke again. "Don't say nobody. Is it one of them boys from Liverpool or whatever?" 

"Don't think they're from Liverpool," 

"Somewhere near there. They opened for Matt's band tonight, yeah? Are they staying at the hostel?" she asked. You nodded. "So, why don't we go talk to them?" 

"They smoke. A lot. That one has had three in ten minutes," you replied. 

"Yeah, that's not weird that you know that..." 

"Besides, the air is so cold. I'll die from it if I stay out there. It's fine. I was just people watching. It's fine," you said with a shrug, turning your entire body away from the window. 

"You're saying 'It's fine' a lot, which like, doesn't make me think it's actually fine, you know what I mean?" Addie said, smirking and taking another mouthful of beer. You glared at her. "Also, would it still be fine if one of them came over here?" 

"Depends which one," 

"That kind of stupid-pretty looking one, with the silly haircut and striped shirt," Addie described Van. 

"That would not be fine," 

"Well, it's your unlucky day my friend," she replied. You turned around. 

"Why's it your unlucky day?" he asked you, smiling at Addie. 

"Because I need to pee, thereby leavin' her all alone. But look! You're here!" she told him. He smiled, a little confused. "I'm Addie. I work at the hostel on weekends. I'll be the one that is cleaning your sheets, so please don't piss in the beds," she told him. 

"I'm Van and I... won't?" 

"You say it like you're unsure. Anyway. Speaking of. Bye." And with that she was off, leaving you alone with Van. 

He took her seat at the small table you were at. 

"Hi," he said. 

"Hi," 

"Um... I just wanted to maybe say sorry or something," he started and automatically you were very confused. "I didn't mean to freak you out and I promise I'll just-"

"What are you talking about?" you quickly interjected. His eyes were wide and his fidgeting hands stopped moving. He pointed at nothing. 

"Before... Ah, you were like, super sweet and stuff, but then I made it weird and now you don't really seem like... like you wanna talk to me. I just wanted to say sorry," he said. 

"What do you mean I don't seem like I want to talk to you?"

"Um, like, before in the kitchen you didn't want to come and hang, and when you got here too. It's okay, like, I get it. I'm some scruffy kid-"

"Van. Oh my gosh," you laughed, shaking your head. You held your hand out. "Gimme your lighter." 

He handed it over and said, "I've got a bunch. You can keep that one." That would only prove your point more. 

"This is you, yeah?" You held up the black lighter, then got out your inhaler and held it up. "This is me. If I go have a smoke with you, even close by, I will probably just die." 

Van looked at the two objects expressionless, then you watched the relief set in. "But I will keep this because lighters are always handy," you added, putting both things back in your bag. He smiled wide. 

"I dead thought I'd just done a weird thing," 

"The crocodiles? No! I love them. It was super nice. If I thought you were... I don't know, crossing a line, or whatever, I'd just straight up tell you to fuck off,"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm getting that vibe. Watched you yell at that guy this afternoon in that lounge room area," he said with a laugh. 

"He made a fucking mess of one of the bedrooms. So inconsiderate. Such a fuck. Anyway. Yeah. No. You're good," 

"I'm good," he whispered to himself. 

Van stayed at your table, and when Addie returned he went and found himself a chair and brought it over. You watched as his twitchy hands got more and more intense as the minutes went by. 

"Mate, you're gonna tap a fuckin' hole through the table. Just go have a smoke. Y/N ain't going anywhere," Addie said to him. He looked down, blushed a little and nodded. 

"I'll be back." 

After watching him leave, you looked back at Addie. 

"Your crush on him is gross, but I reckon his crush on you is even grosser. Are you gonna, like, make out? Get married? Get dumb smoking asthmatic babies?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Addie. I've known him since lunch time. Calm your farm, yeah?" 

She laughed. "Calm my farm? You're too pure for this world, Y/N. Too pure."

Van returned and stayed glued to your side all night. He'd disappear to have the quickest smokes of his life, then return to the conversation before it even changed topics. When last drinks were called, he offered to walk you and Addie home. Home was in the opposite direction to the hostel though. 

"Let me pay for a taxi then, so you don't get all cold. Don't that make it harder to breathe?" he asked. 

"It does, but it's only five minutes. It's fine. Thank you though," 

"Yeahhhhh, thank you, Van," Addie yelled from where she was standing on the street corner, talking to the rest of Van's band. 

"Alright. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yep. I start just after lunch. I'll wake you up, yeah?" you asked him. He laughed and nodded, then pulled you into a hug. 

Addie teased you the whole way back to yours, and as punishment, you made her sleep on the couch instead of sharing your bed. You couldn't stop thinking about Van, so secretly thought it would be best to sleep alone. 

... 

"They're all up in their room," Addie said from the front desk as soon as you walked through the door. 

"Are they awake?" 

"Yeah. They got up around 11 and went and got food. They're just back in bed now." 

You put your bag in your locker then went to say hi before your shift officially started. Van was asleep in a bottom bunk, the two curly haired boys were sitting side by side above him, and the other was M.I.A. 

"Hi," you whispered to them. They waved, then climbed down and went to leave the room. "Where are you going?" One of them said shower as the other said tea. They giggled like little kids, then disappeared down the stairs. You walked to Van and knelt on the ground. 

He was pretty when he was awake, so alive with dreams and love and mess. Asleep, he was the same pretty, but obviously calmer... calming. You wanted to climb in next to him and fall asleep to the rhythm of his soft breathing. That would be super weird though. Instead, you reached out and folded the hair across his face behind his ear, then ran a line down his nose. Still a little weird. His eyes fluttered open and he grinned. 

"Heyyyyyy," he croaked out, then rolled over and stretched. 

"Hi," you replied. 

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, settling back in. 

"Checking on you all. How's the hangover?" 

"Not bad, actually. Got up before and had a burger. Feeling good. Better now you're here," he said. You shook your head at him. "You starting now?"

"Ahhhhh," you started, checking your watch. "Got fifteen to kill," 

"Well then, love. Kick off those shoes and climb aboard," Van said, shuffling backwards and holding the blanket open for you. When you made no effort to move, he shook the blanket. "Seriously. Get in." 

You pulled your boots off and against your better judgement and probably some employee contract you signed, you got in. Van wrapped the blanket around you and pulled you into his chest. He started to rock you in manic movements. 

"That's super annoying," you informed him. 

"Is it?!" he replied, voice high pitched and pretending to be shocked. "How 'bout this?" He stayed still, but his hands ran up and down your back. It was soothing and good and made goosebumps break out across your skin. Lucky for the long sleeve t-shirt you were wearing; Van didn't get the satisfaction of knowing your actual response. 

"Eh," you replied. He chuckled. 

You don't know if he meant it to be funnier than it was. Maybe he thought you'd get under the blankets and you'd mess about and read all the graffiti written on the wooden slats above the bottom bunk. Maybe he had intended it to be exactly what it was. A strange, quiet few minutes where you both almost fell asleep in each other's arms, after less than 24 hours of... friendship? Acquaintanceship? The loud sound of people coming up the stairs split you apart. You rolled out the bed and pulled your boots back on.

"Um... I gotta go sign in," you said and went to leave. Van jumped from the bed and grabbed your arm. 

"Wait, wait. Um... Are you going to be around tonight? Maybe you could come see us play? I'll put you on the door list. Addie already said she wants to come," he said. He let go of your arm, but his hands moved to hold your hips. A gentle touch that sat heavy in your little heart. Slowly, not breaking eye contact, you nodded. His face lit up.

"Yeah? Cool. Alright. I'll see you later." He leant in and kissed your forehead. Your lips tingled with jealousy. You were halfway down the staircase when you decided to do something about it. Quickly stomping back up, you collided with him in the doorway of the bedroom. 

"Sorry!" you said. He laughed and steadied you with hands on your shoulders. He looked at you, waiting to see what you wanted. "Okay," you whispered in an attempt to psych yourself up. You quickly kissed his lips before you had a chance to chicken out. It clearly caught him off guard, and when you pulled away he was grinning.

It was too quick for him to kiss you back. You took a step towards the stairs, but Van wrapped his arms around your waist and brought you back to him. He kissed you, hard, and there was time to kiss back. More feet on the stairs and you slowly pushed off from each other. His pupils had dilated, and you couldn't stop smiling. 

"I'll... I've... Work..." you said. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Yep. 'Kay. Have fun... with that." 

Addie knew what had happened as soon as you looked at her. 

"Besides, your lips are all red," she said after saying your grin gave it away. 

Catfish went across the road for soundcheck, and you didn't see Van for the rest of the day. 

... 

It wasn't uncommon for people to hang around the hostel, even when they weren't working. Addie went and brought burritos back for you and her to eat while you rode out the rest of your shift. She sat around talking to backpackers to try to learn different languages. You watched through the window as people queued to see Catfish. Their cockiness wasn't founded in fantasy, therefore it wasn't cockiness at all. It was a self-assured faith in themselves. Signed out, you crossed the road and skipped the line. As promised, your name and Addie's was on the list, and you slipped inside. 

The opening band had already played, and you tried to seem casual as you sat with your back against the bar on a stool. As Catfish set up, Van spotted you and gave you a happy wave. You waved back and heard Addie snort at the same time the bass player flicked a pick at Van. 

They thrashed their way through the set, pumping up the audience enough that crowd surfing broke out and the bar had to get the security on the door to come inside and pull people down off shoulders. Van laughed and called out to people as he noticed their antics. 

"Nah, mate. It's their gig, leave them be!" he said, then dedicated the next song to anyone without their feet planted on the ground.

Some people liked Van's comments, but when he talked shit about a local band, someone threw a bottle on stage. Van ducked and the glasses shattered against an amp. He laughed maniacally. 

"Mate! Coulda blinded me! What you so upset about?! They just ain't good people, mate. Too big for their boots, yeah? Anyway. This song's called Rango!" And they launched into the next song. If they made it big, which they probably would, Van would really have to learn to bite his tongue. 

Their last song was the mic drop of the year, and when they bounced off stage people swarmed them, offering to buy drinks. You could hear Van and his high pitched voice. "Should be buying you a drink for coming to the show!" Still, he made his way through the crowds to where you and Addie were sitting. "Hi!" There was an awkward moment where it wasn't clear if he was going to hug you. He was dripping with sweat, but last time you'd seen each other your lips had been locked. Addie pushed you off the bar stool and into him. He took the opportunity and hugged you, kissing your cheek.

"That was amazing. You guys are honestly very fucking good," you told him.

"Yeah? Thanks, love. I think so too," he replied, bouncing on the spot. You laughed and glanced at Addie.

"Go have a smoke and come back, yeah?"

"Nah. I'm quitting," he replied, clearly fishing for positive reinforcement. Addie laughed.

"That's good! You'll be a lot healthier," you said.

"Why you quitting now? You're nineteen and already a fuckin' addict!" Addie said, poking his chest. He shrugged.

"Figure if I ever met someone I like a lot… and she's got asthma or somethin', don't wanna kill her, you know what I mean?"

"Wow!" Addie laughed. "That was… Not as smooth as you think it was,"

"I was aiming for cute," he told her, still holding you. The sweat on his cheekbones looked like highlighter and you were distracted by it.

"I think it's cute. Are you really gonna quit?" you asked.

"I'll definitely try. A drink would help but," he said, stepping up to the bar. "You guys good?" You both nodded.

After drinks were drunk and fans were made, you and Addie walked across the road with Van, his band, and a couple of other people staying there. In the common room, everyone sat around on couches and listened to new music and ate microwave popped popcorn. You and Van shared an armchair. He threw pieces of popcorn up in the air and you tried to catch it in your mouth. You were horrible at it.

"Addie," you called across the room. You held up a piece and she opened wide. You closed one eye and threw. Perfect aim and perfect catching technique. Everyone applauded your success. The game had begun, and you were thankful to not be working Sunday.

"Are you cold?" Van asked when he saw you shiver.

"Yeah, but I'm tough," you replied.

"I know you are, but you're also too fuckin' cute to be shakin' like that. Let me get you a hoodie, yeah?"

He left the room. Ten minutes later and you wondered how he'd managed to get lost. You snuck from the room and tiptoed upstairs. The door to his four bunk room was ajar. Peeking in, you watched him lean out the window.

"Not meant to smoke in here," you said as you walked in. Van jumped, hitting his head on the window frame. "Oh! I'm sorry!" you called and rushed over to rub his head. He was laughing but holding his arm out to keep you away.

"Love, the smoke," he said urgently.

"Just… keep it out there," you replied, stepping closer. You pulled his head down to check for bleeding. He snorted. "You might get an egg on your head," you informed him, placing a kiss on his head and letting him stand. He nodded and leant out to inhale. The exhale was visible and looked like death. He put the cigarette out on the outside of the wall, the flicked the butt out the window. When he turned back to you, he read your expression.

"I can go get that," he said quickly.

"Tomorrow. And five extra, to make up for it. That's the rule," you replied. He nodded, then handed you a hoodie that was on his bed. You pulled it on.

"So… I really am gonna try to quit,"

"I believe you. That's the first since before the show, yeah? That's like… gotta be a record?"

"Absolutely is… Anyway. What you doing up here?" he asked.

"Came looking for you. You were taking forever and I was cold,"

"Miss me, did ya?"

"Maybe," you replied, smiling. Van stepped closer, reaching out to close the door behind you.

"Just maybe?" he whispered, slowly moving you by the hips to be against the wall. You nodded. "See, 'cause I missed you loads. I missed your pretty face and your sweetness and your funny little laugh,"

"I don't have a funny laugh," you said quietly and with a dramatic pout.

"You definitely do, and I love it. Love everything about you,"

"You don't know everything about me," you laughed. He moved one hand to cup your face in his palm. The other wrapped around your waist. His body pressed to yours held you against the wall.

"Not yet. But I’m gonna. I'll move here if I have to. Quit smoking. Do whatever you want," he whispered, his mouth close enough that you could feel each word against your neck.

He pressed his lips to your skin, gently leaving a line of kisses down your neck that led up across your jaw and to your mouth. He bit at your bottom lip, asking for permission to be let in. You smiled and complied. His hand on your face dropped to take your hand, and your fingers tangled together and held on tight. Van pushed one of his legs between yours, and the pressure sent an anticipatory shiver down your spine.

"Bed," you whispered as soon as your lips were free.

"Really?!" Van replied. You laughed and nodded, pushing him back across the room until he fell onto his bunk, narrowly missing another bump to the head. You climbed in after him.

"Like, 'cause I'm cold and stuff," you explained.

"Right. Right. Blankets. I get ya. Got nothing to do with wanting to just be in a bed with me,"

"Exactly. I'm in survival mode,"

"Okay. Well, Bear Grylls says if you're cold you should get naked with someone 'cause body heat and all that. So…" Van said.

"Is that what he says?" Van nodded, grinning so hard that his dimples were deep enough to do shots from. He licked his lips and went back to kissing your neck, pulling your body closer to his. "If I get too cold, I might have an asthma attack, which would be not at all sexy. So, better start undressing me, yeah?" Van laughed, his head pressed to your collarbone. He nodded again and followed your instructions.

Some people work for money. Some people work to create, or survive, or make a change. You weren't quite sure what exactly motivated you to get up and bus it to the hostel every day, but you were glad you did. The hostel taught you skills you'd use later in life when you became an event organiser, running music festivals across the country. It gave you Addie, and a contact list long and full of quality human beings. It gave you shelter and sanctuary. The hostel gave you Van, who you'd probably loved from the very first moment you saw him, but if not, then definitely as he handed over the crocodile salt and pepper shakers. A few years later, when you got married, the little bride and groom were modelled on the shaker set. A beautifully weird little reminder of the two nights and three days that started the rest of your life.


End file.
